


Sin of Love and Lust

by TwistedMarionette



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Genie Fucking, Impregnation, Inappropriate Use of Devil Fruit Ability, Incest, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedMarionette/pseuds/TwistedMarionette
Summary: Oven was on his way to sin, Daifuku had already fallen to the sin while Katakuri was just about to face the sin. How will their story ends?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Check the tags. This one is a heavy sinful story. I'm not joking. If you don't like these kind of stories, well... Don't read it. I'm not going to take responsibility over those people who gets triggered easily. Anyway, this one is not beta-ed. And I'm not a native English speaker so there might be some grammatical errors here and there.

Half burnt bodies, blood, guts, innards and pieces of severed body parts covered the soil of the dark forest. The sight was nauseating. Stomach-churning. Sickening!

Howls of the wolves could be heard from a distance. Did they smell the dead bodies? Considering of how many corpses there was, it'll gonna be quite a feast for them! Delicious meat. Human meat.

Up above the sky, peeking through the leaves of the trees was the moon. Full moon.

It might be bright in there, if only the gigantic trees weren't there to block the moonlight.

Unfortunately, the trees were high and the leaves were thick, only a fraction of moonlight could seep through in.

Among all the dead bodies, two breathing human stood. A man and a woman.

The man was carrying a large naginata. The tip of it, was covered in blood. It was pretty obvious that the masterpiece around them was his workings.

In front of the man, was the woman. She was kneeling down. She was shaking in fear. Her eyes we're full of tears and her face was pale.

"D-darling, please. I... I'm your wife," the woman begged.

The man, however, remained motionless. His face was blank and void of emotion. The woman's words weren't getting through him. From the look of his stance, one could assume that he already have decided to be the woman's grim reaper.

"And so? That didn't mean I will let this betrayal slide," the man coldly stated.

If the woman was scared before, she was terrified now. Her shaking grew more violently.

"O-Oven! Please! Don't kill me! They threatened me! I only did it because I was scared of them! So please! I beg you! We have a daughter!" she continued to beg in hopes that the mention of their daughter would grant her a forgiveness.

Too bad for her, it wasn't working. The man had made up his mind. It was her execution night and he was going to be her executioner.

Raising the naginata above him, he prepared to strike. "It doesn't looked like you we're being threatened when I saw you with them a few minutes ago," he said and brought the naginata down to the woman's body.

The woman's body dropped to the ground as blood flows out of her chest.

Done with his task, the man turned his back on her. "(C/n) and I, don't need you," he declared and walked away.

The man left the scene, leaving the dead bodies. The murder had been done with the forest as the sole witness of the brutality.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Seventeen years later, the man whose name was Charlotte Oven watched his only daughter, (C/n), as the young woman animatedly talk with her aunts.

Charlotte (C/n) had grown into a beautiful young woman. Oven thought she looked exactly like her mother. From her pretty (e/c) big eyes, silky (h/c) hair, nose, lips. Everything! The only thing that (C/n) didn't got from her was her stupidity and Oven was thankful for that.

She was ripe. Oven thought. Ripe and ready for the picking. Oven had decided though that he would never hand (C/n) to any other man. Why? Because she belonged to him. Him and only him.

That's right. Oven wanted his own daughter for himself. He wanted to be the one to make her writhe in pleasure, devour her and bring her to the peak of climax.

When his incestious affection started? Well, it started when (C/n) was fourteen. You see, (C/n) was a papa's girl.

Being a sole parent and having her as the only child, Oven ended up spoiling her too much. Oven only refused his daughter if she was asking for something ridiculous but if it wasn't and it was within his power, he normally gave in to her wishes.

One night, (C/n) had asked him that she wanted to sleep on his bed with him like the old times. She told him she was having a nightmare recently and so, she would feel less scared if her father was beside her.

Oven couldn't see anything wrong with that so he let her on his bed. It was a bad decision and Oven only realized that, when he was woken up late at night by (C/n)'s moans.

At first, he thought she was having nightmare. But then, when she let a moan again, he realized that it wasn't a moan of fear but a moan of pleasure.

Oven's cock hardened by that knowledge and it only had gotten worst when she moaned something like 'Fuck me faster, please!'.

He ended up running to the bathroom to take care of his hardened manhood.

The next morning, he couldn't look at her straight to the face.

He decided to avoid her for a couple of days which his siblings did noticed, making them question his reasons. He only ignored them and continue avoiding his own daughter. (C/n) was so upset with what he was doing. It pains him knowing that he was the cause of his beloved daughter's distress but he needed to keep his distance.

That was until one night, three weeks after the bedroom incident.

He finally decided to apologize to his daughter for avoiding her. It wasn't her fault. It was his. (C/n) was a growing teenage girl, things like wet dream was probably a part of growing up. It was just him who couldn't control himself. It couldn't be helped though, he have never slept with a woman ever since he killed his wife. It wasn't like he was no longer interested in sex. It was just, he was so busy juggling his time as a minister and as a father. His job was tough while (C/n) could be handful after all.

Oven came to (C/n)'s room. He knocked on the door but receive no response. Wondering if she was already asleep, Oven entered. It was empty.

He was about to leave when he heard some movements at the bathroom. Turning to the door that leads to the bathroom, he saw that it was slightly ajar.

He knew that the right thing to do was to leave. But his inner devil had came out, pushing him towards the slightly open door.

He was both horrified and aroused when he ended up peeking and saw that his daughter was half-naked. She was wearing a black bra and lacy panty. She was preparing for a bath, it seems.

Leave. He knew he needed to leave but his feet weren't moving. He was frozen on his spot. He then ended up watching (C/n) take her bra and panty, revealing her blossoming breast and virgin pussy.

Thoughts of violating her entered his mind. Looking at her honeypot, he wondered how it would taste if he licked her there. He wondered how wet she would be once he was done eating her up. He wondered how it would feel to fuck her.

While he was thinking about dirty thoughts, his hand have gone inside his pants, mastubating from those thoughts.

That night, he have finaly decided, (C/n) was his for the taking. Which was only fair, he thought, because he was the one who gave her life.

Since then, he had been watching her, waiting for her to fully bloom, patiently waiting for the right time.

"Papa." (C/n) called out with a smile and run towards him.

She then jumped up to his arms while Oven wrapped his arms around her.

He wanted to moan out as he felt her soft breasts pressing on him. Oh, how he wanted to grab them and grope them violently.

"You're acting like a baby, you're old now, you have to stop jumping on me like that," Oven told her although in reality he was quite pleased when she does that. It gives him a chance to feel her tits.

"I'm always, papa's baby," she said, letting out that pout. He wanted to kiss her. That sweet lips of her. That will surely take away that annoying pout.

"Yeah, yeah. You are." He rolled his eyes as if annoyed but the truth was, deep inside, he was far from annoyed.  _"Yes, baby girl. You're papa's baby,"_ a scandalous thought echoed inside his head.

(C/n) jumped down to the ground and looked up to his father with bright wide eyes. "Papa? Can I sleep with you, tonight?" she asked, giving him an innocent look.

 _"Oh yes baby, you can 'sleep' with me anytime..."_ his devilish side thought.

"Sorry baby, your grandmother asked me to do something. I won't be home for at least three days," he apologetically said.

(C/n) pouted. "I'm coming with you."

 _"Sure, 'cum' with me..."_ the devilish Oven inside his head chuckled.

Oven smiled at her and gave her a pat on the head. "You can't, baby. Be a good girl and wait for your papa."

(C/n) puffed her cheeks. "You always leave me here alone, papa."

"Sorry, baby. I'll bring you a gift so please forgive papa."

(C/n) crossed her arms and turned away. She was being a brat right at that moment but Oven knew it was his fault for spoiling her.

"I'll do whatever you wanted once I'm back?" he offered.

That got his daughter. (C/n) turned to look at her father with big bright hopeful eyes. "Really, papa?"

Oven smiled and nodded. "Really."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

(C/n) smiled happily. "Okay papa." She jumped up at him once again to hug him.

Oven smirked as he held her on his arms, pressing her closer to him to feel her soft mounds.

"Good girl... You're so good for papa..." he muttered smirking devilishly.

* * *

* * *

* * *

(C/n) loves her papa. She loves him so much, she wanted to marry him.

(C/n) couldn't remember her mother. She was gone for as long as she remember and (C/n) was happy for that. No. She won't give her papa even to her own mother. Her papa only belongs to her.

She smiled as she came inside her room. (C/n) opened her closet and grabbed a lacy lingerie that she secretly brought when she accompany her father's sister, Smoothie to one island further to the west.

(C/n) was planning to seduce her papa. Well... Not really seduce. More like, tease him. But if she ended up being fucked by her own father then she wont complain. She actually wanted to have sex with him. She has enough of dreaming about it. She wanted the real thing. She know being fucked by her own father wasn't a normal thing. But she didn't care. Besides, she already slept with her uncle Daifuku, why not with her father?

Her uncle, Daifuku was the man who took her virginity. He was also aware of her desire over her own father.

Daifuku found out when he caught her masturbating while whispering her papa's name. She was staying at that time at her uncle's house since her father was away.

He kinda blackmailed her into having sex with him although she ended up loving it. That led up with her, being her uncle's whore.

But she still wanted her father. She loved her uncle Daifuku's cock, but it was his father's cock she really wanted the most.

(C/n)'s mind drifted to her father. Her papa... Since he was a big man, he would be surely big down there as well. Her uncle was big, her father might be big as him. (C/n) giggled. "I want him to fuck me," she muttered. "His big cock, drilling inside me, deeper and then, he'll release his seed. I'll milk all of it from his cock and take it all deep into my womb."

Feeling hot at the thought, she moved to the bed and lied down, spreading her legs wide. Her hand slipped inside her shorts and panty, into her wet pussy.

"Ahh... Papa..." she moaned out, closing her eyes, imagining that it was her father's hand, fingering her. "Papa... I love you... Please put your cock inside me. Turn me into your very own dirty slut and do many dirty things to me..." she gasped out.

Her fingers, focused on her clit as she continued her dirty thoughts. "Then, make me pregnant papa. I don't care what grandmother or my uncles and aunts will say. I want your baby and once I give birth, I'll take more of your seed and become pregnant again."

Slowly, her fingers moved from her clit to her wet hole. She inserted two fingers in, making her moan out.

"Uncle Daifuku could be the father of my second child but I want my eldest to be yours, papa." 

Her breathing was getting more and more heavier. She loved dirty talks. The dirtier, the better. Daifuku knows that and so, everytime they we're having sex, he'll whisper scandalous words on her ear, sending her into climax.

"Ahhh... Papa... My pussy is so wet for you. It wants your cock..."

She thrusted her finger in and out. At first it was slow but as the moments passed, the speed increased. The dirty wet sound sounded as (C/n) masturbated over the thoughts of her father.

"Papa... I love you... I love you! Oh god! I love you!" Her legs shook as she released. Coming down from her high, she stayed still, waiting for the feeling to subside.

After a short while, she pulled her sticky fingers out of her and stared at it. "Uncle Daifuku loved to lick these juices, I wonder if papa would love it too," she mused and brought her fingers to her lips, tasting herself. She let a soft moan as her tongue tasted her juice.

_'puru puru puru~'_

Just then, her denden mushi sounded. (C/n) let a deep breath as she hoped her voice wouldn't sound weird to whoever was calling.

She reached over the denden mushi over the night stand. "Yes?"

_"(C/n). Its Daifuku."_

(C/n) felt her body grow hot as she heard her uncle's voice.

"Uncle."

_"Come over here. Your papa is leaving, right? Stay here for the time being."_

(C/n) knows what he meant by that. It meant 'Come over here and I'll fuck you until your papa returns'.

(C/n) smirked. "Okay, uncle~"

 _"Good. I'll be waiting. Hurry up."_ Daifuku ended the call.

(C/n) stood up and came running to the bathroom to change into something clean. A small smirk was visible on her lips. She was excited. She can't wait to see what kind of 'game' his uncle had prepared for her this time.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're all going to hell for this! Me for writing and you for reading. Don't blame me! I warned you!


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell, (C/n)! You're done eating?! Did you even eat anything?!" Daifuku snapped.

"I don't eat as much as you do, uncle," the young woman rolled her eyes. Seriously, her uncle was too nosy. Can't he just let her be?

"If you want to be strong, eat a lot! You're so skinny! Enemies could easily snap you in half!" Daifuku lectured making (C/n) groan in annoyance.

"Oh shut it, uncle! Leave me alone!" (C/n) had enough of Daifuku's bitching. She stood up and turned to leave the dinner table.

"Hey young lady! Don't you dare take that tone on me! And go back to your seat!" he ordered.

(C/n) refused to listen to him and only gave him a glare. "I'm done eating!" she scowled.

"Sit or else... You'll regret it," he said with a strange glint on his eyes. That didn't escaped (C/n)'s eyes. She knew her uncle very well, she could easily pick up the hidden meanings behind his words.

With a challenging smirk, she gave Daifuku a naughty look. "I'm not scared~" she said in a sing-song tone and skipped away, leaving her uncle who was hiding a dark grin.

_"You're going to regret it, little princess..."_

* * *

* * *

* * *

It was already 11 PM. (C/n) skipped out of her room, carefully closing the door behind her and made her way to her uncle's room.

She needed to be careful. Unlike with her father, sleeping on her uncle's room with him would surely cause a rumor to float around. I mean, with her father, all she would say was 'So what?! Im papa's baby.' With her uncle however, she couldn't use that as an excuse. No matter how you look at it, it wasn't normal to sleep on your own uncle's room.

That was why she always made sure that all the servants were already asleep before sneaking to Daifuku's room. She can't afford to let the servants start a rumor. Not when she haven't even tasted her father yet.

Sneaking behind the servants we're easy. But sneaking behind the homies around the house was quite a challenge.

Lucky for her, the homies inside Daifuku's home slept early. All she needed to avoid was to wake them up. After all, they wakes up over the smallest sound.

As she finally reached Daifuku's room, she hurriedly opened the door (which was thankfully not a homie) and rushed inside.

But the moment she made it inside, she was grabbed by someone.

"Wha-" a big hand covered her mouth, preventing her from making any sound.

"Hello, princess." Daifuku smirked as he stood in front of her. "I told you, didn't I? You'll regret being a bratty princess in front of me."

If Daifuku was in front of him, then the one holding her was...

Smoke were floating around her, confirming her suspicion. It was her uncle's genie.

She shook her head, shaking off the genie's hand. When her mouth was freed, she glared at her uncle. "Really uncle? The genie?"

Daifuku chuckled and moved closer to her. He leaned down, face close to her. "Aren't you curious about how it feels?"

(C/n) stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"The genie. Aren't you curious how it feels to be fucked by the genie?"

(C/n) felt herself get excited with that. She knew it was wrong. Very wrong. But well, she already fucked her own blood uncle. Was fucking a genie worst than that?

She was getting wet. The thought of being fucked by the creature that you couldn't really consider a living thing had made her wet. It was so arousing

Daifuku chuckled. "You little whore. I'm not Katakuri but I could read what you're thinking right now. The thought of being fucked by 'this' creature is arousing, huh?"

One of the genie's hand had reached up to her right breast and began to kneed it.

"Ahhh..." (C/n) moaned out.

The genie's hand was hard. (C/n) thought they felt like her uncle Daifuku's hand. Then again, it was his genie so that was natural. It could even be considered as the extension of her uncle's body.

Probably had enough of groping her through her nightgown, the genie undressed her by ripping her clothes, leaving her nude.

"Oh? No bra and panty? Naughty princess," Daifuku said, licking his lips. She didn't bother to put a bra and a panty since Daifuku would just take them all off anyway.

"I like that nightgown." she deadpanned.

Daifuku chuckled. "I'll buy you a new one."

(C/n) rolled her eyes at that. He had ripped a nightgown too a few months ago. And same as now, he promised to buy her a new one. Yes, he brought a new one. But it wasnt a nightgown. What he got her was a maid uniform. Surely, he brought that to feed his 'maid fetish'.

According to him, before her, he slept with some of his maids. She asked him if he still does that in the present but he told her that he already stopped because 'I don't need them anymore. I have you'.

Sometimes she was trying to figure out who among the maids he had fucked but she couldn't really tell who they we're.

"Hey. Focus here," Daifuku's voice sounded as the genie's hand squeezed her bare chest. 

"Ahh!" she screamed. She actually didn't need to worry about being heard. Daifuku used to fuck women in that room back then so he had turned it into a sound proof room years ago.

"This is what I like about you. You're pretty vocal with how you are feeling."

The genie pinched her nipple, hard. "Noooo!!!"

"You have a pretty nice tits," Daifuku commented and moved closer to her. He leaned down to her left nipple and sucked it hardly.

"Gyaaa!"

The genie's hand was working on her right nipple while Daifuku's lips was on the left. (C/n)'s senses was being assaulted by pure pleasure. Her legs closed as she tried to suppress the heat coming from her womanhood.

For some reason, she felt much more sensitive than usual. She thought that maybe, it was because of the genie.

Normally, it was only Daifuku who fucks her. She had never slept with anyone other than Daifuku. It wasn't like she only want Daifuku. She wanted her father too and she 'maybe' did fantasized of being fucked by her other uncle, Katakuri.

The reason why she had never been with other men was because she don't think any man outside of her family deserved her. 

For her, Charlotte's blood had always been superior. Anyone who doesn't have her grandmother's blood flowing on their veins we're inferior on her eyes. That was why she swore that she would only sleep with someone who was a Charlotte.

"Uncle! N-no!"

She felt Daifuku sucked harshly. He was really good with his mouth. The guy could actually make her cum with just his mouth.

Daifuku pulled away. "To the bed." The genie floated while carrying her to the bed. He laid down on the bed, still holding her while Daifuku crawled in between her legs.

Her eyes brightened in excitement. It was her favorite. Being eaten.

Daifuku grabbed her legs and spread it wide, opening up her pussy for all the world to see.

"So wet." Daifuku chuckled as his finger traced her lower lips. "You're a fucking slut, letting your own uncle have his way with you. You do know that this is a sin, right?" he said while playing with her pussy.

(C/n) tried to tell him 'she don't really care' but his fingers we're preventing her from letting out anything clear.

"Not only you're letting your uncle fuck you but you're also lusting for your own father. Who's next, (C/n)? Katakuri?"

The mention of her other uncle's name had made her wetter. Fine. She did think how it would feel to be fucked by the eldest of the Charlotte triplets but (C/n) had completely given up on the possibility. Her uncle Katakuri was very strict and a little bit square. There was no way he would agree to fuck his niece. A full-blooded niece.

To begin with, the guy had probably zero interest in sex and had nonexistent desire.

"Oh? You did want Katakuri, huh?" Daifuku continued. "But too bad, the guy would never fuck his own blood," he chuckled and leaned down to her wet opening. "It's okay, princess. Uncle Daifuku will make sure you have a big cock to stuff inside you whenever you want it."

Daifuku licked a long stripe on her pussy. His tongue glided up from her hole, up to her clit before sucking it.

"Ahhhh! Uncle!!!" she screamed in pleasure. Behind her, the genie was busy playing with her tits, kneeding, pulling and groping.

"Uncle... Fuck! Your tongue is the best!" she screamed, grabbing on to the genie's arms.

Daifuku swirled his tongue on her clit as pleasure washed over her body. She was crying in pleasure now. Daifuku's tongue always made her into a total mess.

"Fuck... Princess... Your pussy taste good," he moaned out. His head dipped back down and returned to her pussy, swirling his tongue on the clit before travelling down to suck on her hole.

"Kyaaa!!!" she let out in pleasure.

Her pussy was flooded with her juices now yet, Daifuku kept coaxing more of it with his talented mouth.

"Let's see how wet you are inside." He thrusted two of his fingers inside making her whimper. "Oh fuck! Look at how wet it is. Damn! It's fucking hot!" he laughed and pulled his fingers out. He brought them to his lips, licking them clean. "Much better than what Smoothie's devil fruit could make," he commented before looking up to the genie.

"Looks like he's on his limit."

He pulled away and took his clothes off before moving to remove his belt, pants and finally, his boxer.

Now fully bare, (C/n) could see how aroused he was. His cock was erect and it's tip was dripping with precum.

At first, she thought he wanted her to suck him off but she figured that might not be the case when he grabbed her from the genie and turned her around to face the smokey creature.

"Let's see you get fucked by the genie," he said.

He grabbed her legs, spreading her wider for the genie.

(C/n) watched as a dick shaped smoke formed in between the genie's legs.

"I didn't know you could do something like that," she said, amused at what Daifuku could do with his devil fruit ability.

Daifuku chuckled. "I thought you might like something like this so I tried to make a cock using the smoke," he let a grin. "I did it for you, you know?"

(C/n) rolled her eyes with a playful chuckle. "Oh thank you, dear uncle for this gift," she said sarcastically.

Daifuku grinned as he leaned to her lips. "Anything for my princess."

(C/n) opened her mouth, inviting Daifuku in. Her uncle's tongue slithered inside her mouth, claiming each and every part of her wet cavern.

Too busy with her uncle's mouth, she didn't notice the genie moved on top of her, preparing himself to penetrate. She only realized he was already in there when she felt something hard, long and thick pressed inside her pussy.

"Gyaah!" Her lips separated from Daifuku's lips when the genie began to move.

"Watching you get fucked is making me hard, princess." Just as he said, (C/n) could feel his cock twitching behind her.

"Uncle!" The genie's pace had increased. The sound of her wet pussy being drilled we're so loud in the room. She arched her back when the genie hits the spot inside that made her see stars.

"Oh? That spot?" Daifuku chuckled. "Let's keep hitting there then."

As if listening to Daifuku's order, the genie made sure that his every thrust would hit the special spot.

"Fucking beautiful." Daifuku moaned, kissing her neck, planting messy kisses in there.

(C/n) could feel her climax coming. She knew she was going to cum. It was already there, she could already taste the sweet feeling of release. But for some shitty reasons, the genie stopped and pulled out.

"Uncle!" she angrily scowled at the one who controlled the creature fucking her senseless just a few seconds ago.

Daifuku pushed her on her knees and get behind her, lining his cock on her pussy. She noticed that the genie had disappeared. It was just the two of them now.

"Don't you want my cum, princess?" Daifuku questioned, rubbing the tip of his cock to the opening of her pussy.

"The genie has no seed. He can't cum. And even if he could, there is no way I'll let him cum inside you."

He hovered behind her and leaned down to her ear. "This womb of yours only belongs to 'our blood', princess. Meaning, the only seed allowed in there is mine, Oven and Katakuri. If he wanted to, that is." That made (C/n) moan loudly. Being a personal whore of her uncle's and father had always been her fantasy.

"Uncle Daifuku. Fuck me please!" she screamed, impatiently. She can't wait anymore. She needed it. Any more waiting and she'll go crazy!

"Hmm... I don't know. Maybe if you say you'll let me be the father of your first child then I'll put it in."

"N-nooo.... I... I want papa to be the father of my... My eldest..." she said as she tried to push her hips on Daifuku. Daifuku won't let her though. He did let the tip of his cock in but he made sure to quickly pull it out making it more frustrating to the young woman under him.

"Then you don't want this cock then." Daifuku let a fake sad sigh and pulled away. He sat back, releasing (C/n).

That made (C/n) panic. She quickly turned to face her uncle and grabbed his arm. "Uncle!"

"You wait for your papa." He patted her head.

"Nooo! Uncle! Please! I need your cock now!" she begged with eyes, teary in desperation.

"Well, you don't want me to father your first born so I'll just-"

"Okay! You can be the papa of my first baby just please put your cock in!"

Daifuku chuckled and kissed her head. "You're too cute." He pushed her on her back. (C/n) desperately spread her legs for him, making him chuckle. "You're so impatient, my sweet." He lined his cock on her opening and grinned. "I'll pump you full of baby making seed tonight," he said and trusted deep making the young woman under him scream.

"Fucking slippery, hot and tight," he groaned out then moved in a fast pace. His hand gripped her sides as he drilled deeper. Every thrust, he made sure his tip would touch the opening of her womb.

Daifuku often told her that he wanted a child with her. She thought he wasn't serious and jokingly asked him who was she going to point as the father once it happened. To her surprise, Daifuku told her that if ever he managed to impregnate her, all she needed to do was to tell the truth. He said, 'mama won't care and if mama didn't care, no one would. Although... Oven would surely chase me with his naginata'. That was what he said but was that really true?

Honestly, she already have a lie if ever she gets pregnant. Something like, 'I drunkenly slept with a man and then when I woke up, I killed him' or something close to that.

Her thought's were interrupted as she felt her climax coming for the second time. She swore that if her uncle pull out again without letting her cum, she would murder him.

Fortunately, Daifuku wasn't planning on pulling out. He keep thrusting deeper, feeling (C/n)'s delicious walls clamping on him, trying to milk him.

She was almost there and he knew it. He was the same. His deep and fast thrust became more and more stronger just as (C/n)'s voice was getting more louder.

One deep thrust had made (C/n)'s toes curl, wave of pleasure spreading throughout her body as she shuddered from the feeling of his thick seed, settling itself inside her.

Daifuku let a deep breath. His body tiredly rested on top of her while she stayed still, too exhausted to complain about how heavy he was.

After a few moments, Daifuku turned his attention to the dead tired woman under him and pressed his lips on her in a deep and loving kiss.

"I love you," he told her when he pulled away.

"I love you too, uncle," she replied, tiredly. She honestly wanted to sleep now.

"Idiot. I mean 'I love you' as a lover not as an uncle," Daifuku said in annoyance at her uncaring tone.

"I know. I know but you see I'm too tired. Can we just discuss this later, after we sleep?" she sighed.

"Fine." Daifuku gave in although looking displeased.

"Thanks," she smiled, kissing his nose.

Daifuku pulled out of her and laid beside her. She felt some of his seed spill out but she was too tired to care. She would clean up later but for now, all she wanted was to sleep.

She closed her eyes and felt her uncle pull her to his chest before covering their body with the blanket.

That night, (C/n) slept well.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

"Move it," Katakuri said out of nowhere the moment he came barging at the dining room where (C/n) and Daifuku we're having their breakfast. Both looked up to Katakuri with a confused look. 

"Huh?"

"You're coming with me today, (C/n)," he cleared up.

"Eh?! Where?!"

"We're going to get an important ingredients for mama," he told her.

(C/n) gave him a displeased groan. "I don't wanna!"

Katakuri glared at the young woman, eyes twitching in annoyance. He seriously hated it when she was acting like freakin brat. She was seventeen, she needed to grow up and contribute to the family.

"Stop acting like a spoiled princess! This is for mama's next tea party. The egg of the giant chicken is necessary for the cake!" Katakuri scowled.

"Katakuri, can't you just go alone? Little princess don't feel like leaving today, you see. And I'm sure you're more than enough for this mission," Daifuku decided to get in between.

Katakuri and (C/n) tended to clash at times. (C/n) was pretty laid back. She dislike doing hard work and preferred to stay on the islands. Katakuri however disliked that. He wanted her to involve herself more to the family matters and be a useful member of the family.

Katakuri turned his glare to Daifuku. "This is the reason why she grows up like this! You and Oven had spoiled her rotten!" he growled and turned to (C/n), grabbing her by the waist.

"Wah! Hey! Uncle!"

Katakuri hoisted her up to his shoulder and began to walk away.

"Katakuri! What the hell!" Daifuku followed them.

"I'm bringing her with me. She need to learn how we do things here in this family," Katakuri stated.

(C/n) scowled but decided not to bother struggling. She knew how strong her uncle was. There was no point in fighting.

 _"Stupid mochi idiot,"_  she thought.

"I know what you are thinking," Katakuri reminded her with a warning tone.

(C/n) sighed. It's going to be a pretty long day.

* * *

* * *

* * *

"So hot!!!" (C/n) complained for the 23'rd time ever since they began to sail out of Totto Land.

With two more ships accompanying them, (C/n), Katakuri and some of his men had sailed out, headed to an uninhabited island up north.

According to Katakuri, a special breed of gigantic chicken's lives in that island. One chicken laid only one egg every five years and that egg was their target.

Honestly, (C/n) don't see what was the point coming with her uncle. Katakuri was basically the strongest among her grandmother's children. Surely, he could easily steal one giant egg from one giant chicken.

(C/n) was no fighter. At first glance, people might find her strong because of her height. She wasn't tall as her papa, uncle Katakuri and uncle Daifuku or aunt Smoothie but with the height of 10 ft, one would be wary of her. Well, she do have a devil fruit called yume-yume no mi (dream-dream fruit) making her a bit dangerous but still, she hates physical fights.

"Ugh! I can't take this heat anymore!" she shouted and took her top off, revealing the bikini she was wearing underneath.

Automatically, the men around the area had their eyes glued on her. She wasn't aware though since she was so busy fanning herself.

When Katakuri walked out to the deck, he noticed that his men weren't moving and we're just staring at one direction. Curious about what was making them busy, he turned his eyes to where they we're staring.

Katakuri let a scowl seeing the reason why no one were doing their work.

"(C/n)!" Katakuri shouted and made his way to his niece who was barely dressed.

(C/n) turned to him cluelessly. "Huh? What is it, uncle?"

"Get dressed!" he growled.

(C/n) glared at him. "It's fucking hot!"

"Then go to your room! You're interrupting everyone's work!"

"What?!" She looked around and saw that the men we're staring at her with reddened faces. (C/n) scowled at them in annoyance. "Go back to work! Pervert!" she yelled, making the men scramble back to their tasks.

"Get dressed. Its inappropriate for a lady to walk around like that," Katakuri said.

"But uncle! It's hot! I'm going to die from this heat!" (C/n) hugged him as she whined. "Please, uncle." She smiled up at him sweetly.

Katakuri knew what she was doing. She tended to do that to his brothers, Oven and Daifuku if she wanted something from them. Too bad for her, it wasnt gonna work on him. 

He grabbed her arm and pushed her off him. "Get dressed," he said and walked away.

(C/n) puffed her cheeks, annoyed that her 'sweet tactic' didn't work on him.

" _Edgelord..."_

* * *

* * *

* * *

It was evening. After dinner, Katakuri sent (C/n) back to her room. He told her not to stay up late which she replied with a scowl.

Seriously, he was treating her like a child. She was seventeen, she could sleep late if she wanted.

In the end though, she was forced to head to her room after he threatened her of being locked up inside her room tomorrow if she kept being stubborn.

Sighing, (C/n) jumped on her bed and lied down, hugging her pillows. Tomorrow, they will arrive at that island and take that giant chicken egg.

(C/n) yawned. She was tired than she thought. She closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep.

* * *

* * *

* * *

_Katakuri was standing inside a room. It wasn't his room. It was a very unfamiliar room and he was pretty sure that it doesn't belong to anyone from his family. That kind of room doesn't exist in Totto Land as far as he knows. After all, everything in Totto Land was colorful, full of life. Not dull like that room._

_"Ahh!!! Yes!!! Uncle!!! Harder!!!" a very familiar voice made Katakuri froze._

_"(C/n)?"_

_Katakuri heard a heavy sound of breathing coming from the corner._

_He turned his head and found a white canopy bed. He was sure that (C/n) was there. The lace drapes were covering her though._

_Katakuri walked towards the bed and parted the fabric that we're blocking (C/n)._

_The sight however made Katakuri froze in shock. On the bed was (C/n), naked and breathing heavily while on top of her was.... Him._

_The Katakuri on top of her was also naked. Hell, his scarf we're also nowhere to be seen, revealing his full face to (C/n). The woman didn't seems to care though. She was too busy moaning as the manhood, of the other Katakuri was buried inside her wet opening, pounding furiously as if wanting to break the young woman underneath him._

_From the way the 'other' Katakuri was 'violating' his niece, it would seems painful but for some reason, (C/n) doesn't looks like she was in pain. She was actually moaning happily, clinging to the other him for her dear life._

_"Uncle Katakuri! You're so big! Bigger than uncle Daifuku! You felt so good!" she moaned in pleasure._

_The other him grunted. "Stop talking about other men when I'm the one who is fucking you right now."_

_(C/n) giggled and gave the other him a peck on the lips. "Sorry. Sorry."_

_Katakuri, the real one, stepped back in disgust. He do wanted to yell at (C/n) and the fake Katakuri but he was so shock and disgusted to even reveal his presence. What was going on? Why was (C/n) letting that fake to touch her? And what was that about Daifuku?_

_He was so confused. He stepped back but his feet didn't touched any ground. He was falling. Falling deeper into the darkness._

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Ah!" Katakuri sat up. His eyes we're wide, his breath we're heavy and he was sweating.

"A dream." He let out a relieved sigh as it occurred to him that it was just a dream.

It was just a dream. A very terrible dream. He had no idea why he dreamt of something as disgusting as that. He never once thought of (C/n) as like that. For Katakuri, she was his precious niece. A troublesome yet precious niece. So why did he dreamt of that?

"Was it because I saw her barely dressed?" he asked himself.

No. That wasn't it. He didn't felt anything when he saw her wearing that bikini. He do felt somthing. Annoyance but that was all.

The sunlight slipped through the window of his room. It was already morning.

He let another sigh. He didn't felt like he had slept. He felt tired for some reason.

"Might as well get up," he muttered and threw his blanket off. But as he did, he winced. He had a morning wood.

It seems that his dream did had an effect on him.

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Uncle Katakuri!" (C/n) kicked the giant chicken that was about to attack her spacing out uncle, sending it away. Katakuri turned his head, surprised. 

"What are you doing?! Why are you so out of it since this morning?!" (C/n) asked with a fed up look.

"Ah... Sorry. I've been thinking of something," he replied, turning his head away from her.

(C/n) narrowed her eyes. "This isn't like you. Is something bothering you?" she asked, moving closer to him. She reached up to his arm, touching it.

Katakuri looked down at her. He wasn't paying attention before but looking at her now, he realized how much she had grown. She used to have a rounded face when she was younger with a little bit of baby fats on her body but now, she looked a lot more mature. And she was only seventeen. She would still grow.

His eyes travelled down from her face, to her neck then to her chest. She was well endowed.

Katakuri's eyes widened as he realized where his thoughts and eyes we're heading. He shook his head to shake all the dirty thoughts and stepped away from (C/n).

He turned and walked towards the giant chicken egg, picking it up.

"We got the egg. We better go back," he said and walked away.

As he does, (C/n) followed him with a small devilish smirk on her lips.

She was damn happy. She won this time around. She got him and he didn't even know it.

Dream manipulation was pretty handy.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

"Papa!"

"Princess!"

(C/n) dashed towards her father and jumped up to him. Oven chuckled, catching his daughter, wrapping his arms around her.

"I missed you, papa," she whispered. Her face, pressed on the crook of his neck while her arms wrapped tightly around him.

Oven smiled. "I missed you more, princess." He stroked her back and pressed a kiss on her head. He truly missed her. His sweet princess.

(C/n) pulled away and looked at her father with sparkling eyes. "Can I sleep with you tonight, papa?"

"Of course you can."

"Yay!" She hugged him once again.

Oven grinned. His plan was going well. All he needed was to give her 'that'.

 _"Tonight,"_ he thought.  _"She's going to be mine tonight..."_

* * *

That night, (C/n) skipped happily to her father's room where he was waiting.

Wearing a robe, her 'special' attire we're carefully hidden from the sight from everyone she passed by.

"Are you going to your father's room, (C/n)-sama?" one of the servants asked.

"Yes. I'm going to sleep there," she answered, giggling happily.

The servant smiled. "Okay. Good night, then."

"Good night!" (C/n) returned and continue on her way to her father's room.

Once she get there, she knocked thrice. She knew he won't mind if she just barged into his room but she want to play as a well-mannered girl tonight.

"Papa, it's (C/n)!"

"Come in, princess."

(C/n) smiled and opened the door. She found her papa making some tea as a rose fragrance scattered around the room.

"That smells good, papa. What's that?"

"Rose tea, princess. I made it for you," he said, giving her a gentle smile.

"Oh, thanks papa!"

"Here. Drink this. It'll help you sleep well."

(C/n) accepted the cup from her father and brought it to her lips. She wasn't aware if it but her father was watching her intently. Eyes filled with lust and excitement.

"It tastes good, papa!" she smiled, looking up to her father.

"Of course it is, I made it," Oven jokingly said, making her giggle. "Well, let's go to bed."

Oven went to his bed while (C/n) took her robe off, revealing her revealing sleep wear. Seeing what she was wearing, Oven's eyes widened slightly while he felt his cock slowly making a tent on his pants.

Dear hell, he knew his daughter had a smoking hot body but he wasn't expecting 'this'. Boobs, barely contained by the thin cloth and he could see her nipple poking on it. Oh, he'll surely enjoy playing with them tonight. His eyes slowly crawled down to her legs. He can't wait to spread them apart and dive on his price.

(C/n) let out a yawn after settling beside her father. "I'm pretty sleepy."

Oven hid his excited grin. "Sleep then."

"Okay," (C/n) closed her eyes and smuggled close to her father. "Good night, papa."

"Good night... Princess."

Oven watched (C/n) sleep for a few more minutes before finally making a move. Oven shook her body a couple of times to make sure she was completely out. She remained asleep. Oven grinned. The special rose he used on the tea did work well.

The first thing he did was to press his lips on her, kissing her passionately. Her lips we're soft and sweet just as he thought. He forced his tongue in, swirling it around, tasting her before nipping on her bottom lip.

He pulled away but not before licking her swollen lips. He chuckled. She looked so cute like that. He sat up and raised her sleep wear up, revealing the body that he had always fantasized about. She was wearing a panty but she wasn't wearing a bra.

The tips of her breast we're erected. He grazed his finger on it slightly making the young woman shift on her sleep. But Oven was not worry. He knew she won't wake up no matter how hard he fucks her tonight. The 'special' rose tea he made her drink would keep her asleep.

He leaned to the peak of her breast and sucked it. (C/n) moaned out but remained sleeping. His other hand reached to her other globe, kneeding it. 

"Fuck, princess. You're much better than your stupid mother," he growled then turned to her other breast, sucking it's tip, giving it the same treatment as the other.

His finger sneaked inside her underwear towards her pussy. He ran up his finger to his slit and how glorious! She was getting wet.

He pulled away from her breast and let a small chuckle. "Fuck princess! You're loving this, huh?" He prodded her entrance with his finger for a not before finally letting it slip inside.

"Ahhh..." (C/n) let out a small moan.

That moan had made her father damn hard. He insert another finger inside her and began pumping it in and out.

"Ahnnn..." she let out another delicious moan.

"Fuck baby... You're so tight and wet," he groaned.

He pressed his thumb on her clit as his fingers focused on diving deeper and deeper on her wet cavern.

"Baby... You're papa's slut aren't you?" he whispered on her ear before kissing her neck, sucking it, not caring if he ends up leaving a mark there that will surely make her wonder where she got them once she was awake.

She was flooding. Oven's hand we're drenched with her delicious juice. He pumped his fingers more violently making her mewl loudly. She was getting closer, he could tell. But no, he won't make her cum like that easily.

He pulled his finger out making her whine. Oven chuckled. She was asleep but she was reacting as if she was awake. "Maybe she was dreaming something lewd as I do this," Oven muttered, freeing his cock out of the confines of his pants.

He spread her legs widely before he settled on top of her.

"You're a virgin. I'm not going to put it in. I don't want to get caught. Not yet. But I'll be sure to be the one to take it from you." That was what he thought, not aware that his older twin already stole her virginity.

Oven pressed his cock on her wet pussy. He moaned as he rut on her. Her wetness, spreading on the side of his burning member.

"I'll make you cum just like this..." he groaned.

(C/n) let out heavy breaths as her father played with her body. Sweat matted her face as her body shook in pleasure.

In reality, she was being used by her father. In dream world however, it was her uncle Daifuku who was doing these filthy things to her.

That was why the name that came out of her mouth was...

"Uncle Daifuku..."

That made Oven stop as he looked down on his daughter wide eyed.

"W-what?!"

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Oven watched his daughter and Daifuku interact. He was out of their sight and he wanted to keep it that way. He wanted to see whether there was something strange going on between them.

What happened a few nights ago was bothering him.

It was all good. But suddenly, she whispered Daifuku's name on her sleep. That made Oven suspicious over his daughter, (C/n) and his brother, Daifuku's relationship.

Was it normal to moan out your uncle's name on your sleep? It wasn't just a normal moan. It was a pleasured moan. Was she having a dirty dream about Daifuku? If so, why in the world she would have dreams like that? Oven could only come up with one conclusion and that was Daifuku and (C n) we're having an illicit relationship.

He wouldn't normally suspect his brother like that. But Oven himself was lusting over (C/n). That made him believe that it was possible that Daifuku had also been seduced by his daughter's allure.

Daifuku aside, would (C/n) entertain that kind of felonious relationship?

Oven gritted his teeth at the thought of his precious daughter having such relationship with his brother. It wasn't his fatherly instinct that was making him angry though. It was his jealousy and possessiveness. He wanted his daughter for himself. He wasnt willing to share her to anyone! Even to his brother!

Watching in a distance, he couldn't see anything strange about their interaction though. But then again, they we're outside. They we're in public. He was sure they weren't stupid to do anything uncouth outside where people could see them.

"Damn it..." he muttered in frustration.

He needed to make sure of his daughter's real relationship with Daifuku. What steps he will take would depend on the truth that he would find.

* * *

* * *

* * *

While Oven watched them from a distance, Daifuku and (C/n) was having a steamy discussion.

"I can't believe 'toys' like those exist. Just how did you got a hold of them?" (C/n) asked, looking at her uncle in awe.

Daifuku chuckled. "Black market. There we're a lot of 'nice' stuffs at black market," he said as he let a small smirk. "So? Do you want to try one of them later?"

(C/n) nodded with an excited smile. She was both aroused and curious. She heard about them. Adult toys some people uses for pleasure. But she had never tried one. It was going to be her first time seeing and experiencing it.

"Your papa had to visit mama tonight. I don't think he'll be coming home until tomorrow morning. That will give us more time to 'play'," Daifuku said in a small voice.

(C/n) pouted. "Again? Why is he always being sent away?" she complained.

Daifuku rolled his eyes in annoyance. "How did the topic change to that?"

"But I miss him," she whined.

Daifuku let out a scowl. So in the end, Oven was still her number one.

That won't do. No. He'll show her tonight. He'll make her experience something that will erase her father from her mind.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Like what Daifuku said, Oven left that night. (C/n) was brought to Daifuku later on by her aunt Brulee, using her devil fruit ability.

Around midnight, (C/n) was preparing to sneak into Daifuku's room when out of nowhere, someone covered her face with a handkerchief that heavily laced with chloroform, knocking her out. 

Unexpectedly, she woke up on a unfamiliar room, naked and tied up on a strange device.

Her hands we're tied up together above her while she was straddling 'something'. Her legs were also tied up to the metal posts on each side of the thing she was sitting in. 

"Wh-what?! Where am I?!"

She looked around in fear and confusion. The room was creeping her out.

The lighting of the room was a little low. It wasnt really dark there. But it wasnt bright either. There were also no windows in there. In the corner, she could see a metal door. On the opposote wall was another door. It wasnt a metal though. It was only made of wood.

There we're also some chains and handcuffs attached on the wall. Around the place where strange things she wasn't sure what for.

"Help!" she yelled out as she tried to pull herself from the cuffs, restraining her.

The wooden door opened and familiar man came out. Seeing who it was, (C/n) scowled. "Uncle Daifuku?! What the hell is this?!"

Daifuku smirked as he slowly walk to where she was being restrained. "We're going to play," he said.

"What?" she eyed him in confusion.

Daifuku chuckled. "These are the toys that I was talking about!"

"These?!" she exclaimed in surprise. Her eyes wandered around the place. They all look strange but they didn't look like they we're going to be pleasurable. She actually think they we're going to be painful. And speaking of pain, her arms and legs we're beginning to feel numb from being tied for who knows how long. Just how long was she out?

"Out?" she muttered as she finally remembered what happened before she found herself on that strange place. "Was it necessary to knock me out?!" she barked in anger.

Daifuku remained smirking. Not even feeling sorry for what he did. "It's part of our game," he said.

That only made her more irritated. "Game?! This isn't fun! Let me go! It hurts!"

"Nope," he said as he reached on her chin, lifting it up to him. "We'll play and you'll enjoy it, whether you like it or not."

He kissed her lips in a hot and messy kiss. His tongue, rolling around inside her mouth, ravaging her wet cavern. Saliva trailed on the side of her lips as he continued devouring her lips.

She felt her bare pussy get wet with just a kiss. The cold metallic thing she was sitting in was slowly becoming wet from her juices.

Daifuku pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting their lips. His eyes traveled down to her legs.

"Look at you, getting wet in just a kiss, you whore," he taunted.

He reached down on his pants, unzipped it and pulled out his half erect member. His other hand reached on her hair, grabbing a handful of her (h/c) hair and forced her closer to his throbbing member. "Suck," he ordered.

(C/n) willingly opened her mouth and let her uncle shove his cock inside.

"Yes. Suck it like that," Daifuku moaned, tightening his grip on her hair, thrusting his hips in her.

Restrained and unable to move, (C/n) had no choice but to stay still as her uncle face-fucked her. She gagged a little bit as his tip reached a little deeper on her throat.

"Your mouth is really hot and wet," he continued to moan, closing his eyes. "Such a good slut. Letting her uncle fuck her mouth like this."

His dirty talk had made (C/n) more arroused. Being called a slut, being degraded, it all made her feel more horny. She began rutting on the thing she was straddling, trying to relieve the itch she was feeling on her groin. She couldn't move too much though since she was tied up tightly.

"You like that, huh? You love being called a slut and you love being used like this for pleasure," he sneered.

She moaned at his words. Daifuku let out a chuckle. "Dirty bitch."

He shoved his cock with more force as he felt his climax coming. (C/n)'s eyes teared up as she tried to take all of his length without gagging. It was impossible though. He was too big for her.

"I'm coming!" Daifuku growled and thrusted a few more times before pulling out and releasing his load to her face and body.

Daifuku grinned in satisfaction, seeing her state. She was panting, face covered with his cum while she was trying to relieve the ache in between her legs.

He reached down to her chest and rubbed both of her mound.

"Ahhh~" she moaned out.

Daifuku chuckled and reached up on the button attached to the right post.

(C/n)'s eyes widened as the thing she was sitting on shook. "Wh-what?"

Daifuku grinned as he watched her face turned from confusion to pleasure.

"Ahhhn~" (C/n) moaned as her clit rubbed into her vibrating seat. "Wh-what is this?!" she managed to choke out.

"It's one of the toys I got from black market. You said you want to try them, right?" Daifuku replied. "We'll play with the other toys some other time. For now, let's focus on that toy."

Daifuku reached up to the button on the post once again.

(C/n) screamed as the vibration intensified. She felt hot. Her insides we're hot. Her face feels hot. Everything was hot.

Liquid flowed freely from her abused pussy to the device vibrating underneath her. Her arms and legs feels numb from being tied for who knows how long. She was sure the rope was going to left a mark on her skin once everything is over, yet, all he cared right now was to release.

Her uncle was silently watching her, enjoying her reactions. He didn't bother tuck himself in so his cock was still out.

She wish she wasn't tied up there. She actually wanted to play with his cock more. Sadly, her arms we're tied. And she doubt he'll free her if she asked.

"Ahh! Yes! Yes! I'm coming!"

Daifuku quickly reached on the button on the post and to (C/n)'s frustration, the vibration stopped.

"Uncle!!!" she shouted. She was already there! She was on the verge of release yet the son of a bitch have to ruin that!

Daifuku chuckled and pulled a lever near the post. A sound of metal echoed through the closed room and to (C/n)'s surprise and confusion, she felt herself moved.

From a sitting position, she was moved on a slightly embarrassing position.

Her chest was now pressed down while her ass was up in the air.

"U-uncle, what- Ahhh!" she screamed when she felt a stinging pain on her ass.

"This is a punishment for earlier," Daifuku said before she felt another jolt of pain on her ass.

She tried turning her head but since she was tightly tied up, she couldn't.

"How do you like the crop?" Daifuku questioned before feeling that pain again.

"Crop?!" So that was what he was using. Wait... What did she do anyway?!

She felt him hit her behind again. She was sure her ass was already red by now.

"S-stop! Ahhhh~"

It was painful, yes. But despite of the pain, she was getting wet. She wasn't sure what was going on. Why was she so aroused with every hit?

"You slut, getting aroused by the pain," he chuckled before bringing the crop to her ass again.

"Ahnnn~" she moaned out.

"Look how wet you are. You're dripping."

She felt him press the end of the crop to her slit, rubbing it.

"Ahhh! Uncle!"

"Shit! I'm supposed to punish you more but your pussy looks so delicious, I'm reaching my limit."

He pressed his finger on her slit, gently rubbing it. "I don't even know what I really want to do now, eat you out or fuck you."

 _'puru puru puru~'_  Daifuku's denden mushi sounded.

"Fuck it!" he growled in annoyance. "Quiet down a bit," he ordered (C/n) then answered the call. "What is it?"

_"Daifuku, it's Oven."_

(C/n)'s eyes widened upon hearing her father's voice.

Daifuku glanced down to (C/n) before talking. "Yeah? What is it? I'm busy."

_"Brulee said my daughter is with you. Send her home. Brulee is on her way to pick her up."_

"Why? You'll be at Whole Cake Chateau tonight, right?"

_"I returned home. It's been a while since I saw my daughter."_

Daifuku sighed. "Fine. I'll send her home."

_"Okay. Thanks."_

The call ended. Daifuku let another sigh then reached to the ropes. "Your papa want you back," he said as he worked on the ties.

A small smile escaped her. She was really happy that her father had returned home for her.

Daifuku noticed that smile. He let out a scowl at that. "There! You're free! Your clotges are in the table! Go back to your father now!"

(C/n) raised her eyebrow, wondering what have gotten him so angry. "Uncle? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Just leave!" he snapped then left the room, slamming the door.

(C/n) stood there at lost of what just happened.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much on this one. Just Daifuku getting a blow job from his maid.

"Stupid, fucking Daifuku," (C/n) muttered before shoving a piece of bread on her mouth.

Three days after that incident when their sex was interrupted by her father's call, Daifuku had been ignoring her. The day after that event, she tried to talk to him and asked about that night. Guess what?! He ignored her! Without even sparing her a glance, he rounded her and left the room! (C/n) was so pissed at how rude he was. She doesn't even know why he was acting like a bitch! He just got angry without any reason. At least she had no idea of the reason. He wouldn't talk to her so how would she know?

Her father was busy again. He was at the Whole Cake Château so she was alone. Well she had the servants with her but she had no family member present at the mansion. Normally, her father would send her to her uncles or aunts whenever he was away from home.

A long time ago, she was kidnapped by an enemy who infiltrated Totto Land by joining the Big Mom's crew. That was why her father often send her to any family member available. Although most of the time, she was being sent to her uncle Daifuku. This time however, her father never mentioned of sending her to anyone. It was strange but she was glad for that. There is on way she'll go to Daifuku. The man was being an ass and she didn't want to deal with him.

"Miss (C/n), here's the sweets you've asked us to make," the maid said as she entered. They all laid different kinds of candies and pastries on the table until there we're no more place for anything.

Once everything was on place, the maid's left with the exception of the first one who came in.

"Uhmmm, miss? Are you upset over something? You're eating a lot and you only does that when you're upset."

(C/n) glanced at her. The woman had been serving the family ever since (C/n) was still a child. It was no wonder how familiar she was with the young lady's mannerism.

(C/n) sighed as she averted her eyes down to the delicacies in front of her. "Uncle Daifuku was ignoring me and I had no idea what I did to deserve that treatment."

"Oh!" the woman looked surprised by that. She had been serving the family for a long time and this was the first time she heard that Daifuku was ignoring his niece. The woman know how much Daifuku adored the little miss. It was pretty obvious at how he treats her. He was a lot more sweeter and gentler to (C/n) compared to his other younger siblings, other niece and nephews whom he found annoying at times. Sure he seems to get annoyed with the girl's selfishness but it was pretty obvious that he was a lot more tolerant to her compared to the others.

The woman gave (C/n) a pat in the shoulder making her raise her head up to her. She gave her a gentle motherly smile.

"Don't be sad. Just give him time. I dont know what made him avoid you but Im sure he won't last long without you brightening his day. Maybe he just need some time alone or maybe he just need to think of something by himself," she assured her. "Lord Daifuku loves you so much. I'm sure he'll talk to you sooner than you think."

A small smile escaped (C/n). She wasn't sure whether the woman was right but what she said had made her feel a bit better.

"Thank you," she thanked the older woman.

The maid smiled brightly. "Anytime, little miss."

* * *

* * *

* * *

Daifuku tightly closed his eyes as his hand gripped the young woman's hair and pushed his cock deeper on her throat. He was trying to imagine that the woman in between his legs was (C/n).

The woman who was sucking him was his maid and one of those whom he used to slept with back then. He had a lot of maids that he slept with but this one is the youngest. She was only slightly older than (C/n). That was why she was the one Daifuku had summoned to relieve him.

He missed (C/n). Not just because of sex but because loved her. Daifuku might be a little harsh and rough on her whenever they have sex but he truly loves her.

That was the reason why he got angry at her. She always thinks of her father. For her, Oven was always the first in line and him? Just someone to satisfy her when she was feeling horny.

Back then, he was only after sex. It doesn't matter to him if she was so dedicated to her father. As long as he could stuff her with his cock and cum, he was fine with anything. But as their sexual relationship goes on, that changed. Little by little, he started to feel the jealousy and irritation whenever she put her father first above anything else.

Why can't she just love him? He was the one who was always there to love her and satisfy her. Wasn't he good enough for her? He always cater her fantasies! Anything she wanted! So why?!

Those questions in his mind had made him so angry, he ended up hardly shoving more of his length to the young woman's throat making her gag.

The sound she had made had made Daifuku open his eyes to look at her.

Seeing that she looked nowhere near (C/n) had made him so frustrated. No. What was he doing? She was not (C/n)! She' ll never be (C/n)!

Totally losing his stiffness, he pulled his cock out of her mouth and let her go.

"M-master?" the woman looked up to him in confusion when he pulled his underwear and pants up.

Daifuku turned his back on her with a sigh. "Leave me," he ordered.

The woman silently fixed herself and bowed before leaving.

When the woman was gone and he was alone, Daifuku punched the wall, making a big hole on it.

"Why, (C/n)?"

* * *

* * *

* * *

While (C/n) and Daifuku we're having a little problem between them, Katakuri was also having his own mental turmoil.That dream he had, put him on some kind of disturbing thoughts everytime he sees (C/n). Whenever he sees her, he would suddenly caught himself staring at her chest and legs. It also weren't helping that she loved to wear skimpy outfits that showed a lot of skin.

Katakuri had no interest in any sexual activities. He never engaged to any of that despite of all the advances of the random women he meets. That was why it was a surprise how his body was reacting at the sight of (C/n), his niece, out of all people.

He never ever got a hard on and that led his brother into a conclusion that he had an erectile dysfunction. That dream however, proved that they we're wrong when he suddenly woke up with a boner. Since then, he'll get a boner just upon seeing (C/n) from a far which was not good especially when it happens when he was out because not only it was painful (thanks of how tight his pants was), but also because it was going to be bad if someone sees it.

"Nii-sama?! Are you listening to me?!" Flampe's shrill voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

Katakuri glanced at her with his usual blank expression then nodded. "Yeah. I can't though. Mama asked me to meet with a certain man outside Totto Land."

Hearing that, the girl's eyes brightened. "Can I go with you?!"

"No. You'll just get in the way," he said and walked away. He heard Flampe whined but he didn't bother to stop.

He need to focus to the work at hand. He had no time to babysit any brats this time.

"Katakuri!"

Katakuri halted and turned around. He then saw the approaching Oven. Katakuri's eyes narrowed, as his haki kicked in. He knows what his brother was about to ask him.

"Can you bring my daughter with you? The answer is no," Katakuri stated what Oven was about to say and answered it at the same time.

Oven glared at his brother in annoyance. He hated it when Katakuri does that.

"Come on! Everyone is busy! And no one wanted to watch over her!" (C/n) was a troublesome young lady and their brothers and sister hates to be her babysitter. Oven sometimes threaten or blackmail them to babysit (C/n) but today, everyone seems to sense that he was coming and had hidden themselves where he couldn't find them. Daifuku was the only one willing to babysit her but Oven didn't really want his daughter to be alone with Daifuku. He was still suspicious of her relationship with his brother and Oven didn't want them to be alone together.

"Just leave her to Daifuku like usual," Katakuri spat.

Oven stiffened and that didn't escape Katakuri's eyes. Oven had something bothering him. Katakuri could tell that.

"I can't leave her to Daifuku," Oven began. "I can't tell you why but from now on, we can't trust Daifuku to watch over her anymore."

Katakuri remembered his dream. The (C/n) on his dream briefly mentioned Daifuku. From what he heard, he assumed that the young lady on her dream was also having an affair with Daifuku same as the 'him' on the dream.

His eyes turned to Oven. Was Oven suspecting Daifuku of defiling his daughter?

Oven trusts Daifuku just as he trust Katakuri. And in return, both he and Daifuku trusts Oven. That was why there was no way Oven would suspect Daifuku just because. He was sure that even if he heard rumors about Daifuku and (C/n), Oven wouldn't believe that. 

Katakuri felt his throat gone dry. 

Was that really just a dream?

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the tags.

Ahhh! Uncle! P-please! I can't take this anymore!"

Katakuri gritted his teeth under his scarf as he watched (C/n) struggle against the thick mochi restraining her arms and legs. She was in pain. Her eyes we're full of tears as she tried to suppress the heat in between her legs.

The place underneath her were wet from sweat and body fluids. The blanket he put on her lower body to cover her we're now tangled around her legs thanks to her squirming.

Katakuri had never felt so powerless before. This time however, he had no power to help (C/n). Ah... No. He does had a power to help (C/n) but his morality was preventing him to do so. Despite of that, he couldn't help being turned on at the sight of her helpless form.

He closed his eyes. Just how did it ended to this?!

* * *

* * *

* * *

Five hours ago, Katakuri and his crew arrived at one island city on the east. It was getting dark at that time.

He was going to meet his mother's spy who had infiltrated Kaido's crew to receive his report of what he had found out while being on Kaido's group.

Even though he didn't want to, he ended up bringing (C/n) with him.

He was still troubled about what he talked with Oven. He really do hope he was wrong. Because if not, he might end up hurting Daifuku. If he touched (C/n) on a way he wasn't allowed to, he'll never forgive his brother.

"(C/n). I need to meet someone. Go and sleep," he ordered as he prepared to leave.

"Eh?! But I want to look around the city!" she whined.

"Do that tomorrow!" he snarled. "It's evening! And the city are full of filthy perverted men!"

"But uncle!"

"(C/n)!" Katakuri growled, losing his temper.

(C/n) pouted and stomped away. She head to her room and slammed the door close.

Katakuri sighed, grabbing his hair in frustration. "That girl is the only one who could make me lose my temper."

* * *

* * *

* * *

Katakuri's men were planning on visiting the bar to have some drinks. However, with the use of her devil fruit ability, (C/n) had put them all to sleep and into the world of dreams.

It had been thirty minutes ever since her uncle left. She wasn't sure how long he would be gone and she doesn't care. She was still pissed at him and she wanted to anger him in return.

(C/n) left the ship full of sleeping men and escaped to the city.

"As if I'll listen to you, uncle Katakuri," she chuckled as she walk deeper into the city.

The city was still bustling with life despite of how late it was. Shops we're still open and people still lingered all over the place.

She didn't know what island they we're in but the place looked fun. Well, she rarely leaves Totto Land. The only time she could leave the islands was when one of her uncles and aunts bring her with them. That was why she didnt know that the place was the capital of New World's Black Market businesses. Brothel business, illegal fire arms business, drug trade business and many more to mention. 

The island belongs to an influential man running the Black Market making the place a home of illegal things. Sure, the place looked decent when it was light out there but once evening comes, the place transform into a whole new different world. Being innocent to the unknown world outside Totto Land, (C/n) wasn't aware of the dangers that lurks on that place.

(C/n) wasn't sure where to go until she heard some laughter coming from a bar at the corner.

She smiled as she made her way toward the bar. _"I could use some drinks."_

* * *

* * *

* * *

The whole place was quite rowdy. There we're a lot of men drinking and a few women here and there.

(C/n) took a seat at the corner table and called the barmaid to order some sake.

She didn't really waited that long. In just a few minutes, her drinks arrived. She drank her alcohol in a relaxed pace as she observed the whole area.

The place had a totally different atmosphere than the bars at Totto Land. The bars at Totto Land wasn't this loud.

The only time it was loud was when his uncles were there and drunk especially her uncle Cracker. The man was a bad drunk. He loved picking a fight with anyone once he get drunk. She did hear that the Minister of Wine banned him from all the bars but knowing her uncle, he'll surely find a way in.

As she silently observed the place, she failed to notice the three men sitting near her table, watching her with eyes full of lust.

One of the man poured some alcohol on the small glass and grabbed a bottle from his pocket. He then poured a white liquid content on the alcohol, creating a bubbling noise for a bit. Once the bubbling stopped, he called the barmaid.

"Can you give this to the pretty young lady in there?"

* * *

* * *

* * *

It was past midnight when Katakuri returned to the ship. His meeting with the man have gone well. He also received heaps of information regarding Kaido's plans.

His plan was to return to Totto Land tomorrow but he decided to postpone that for the next day. He know (C/n) would want to spend her day around the city tomorrow so maybe they'll just sail the day after tomorrow.

The first thing he noticed when he arrived was the silence. What was going on? Did all of his men left to go to the city?

He looked around and furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed that a few of his men we're on the floor, snoring away.

He kneeled down to check on them. He shook one of them to wake him up but the man remained asleep. No matter what he does, no one seems to wake up. There was only one person capable of sending people to a deep sleep like that.

With the realization of what brought his men to that condition, he stood up and hurried to (C/n)'s room.

"(C/n)!" As expected, she wasn't there.

Katakuri run out of the cabin and made his way out into the deck. He then jumped to the port and dashed towards the city to find his niece.

_"Damn it, (C/n)! I told you to stay at the ship!"_

* * *

* * *

* * *

(C/n) feels hot. Moans escaped her lips as she felt a mouth, eating her cunt and another mouth on one of her breast.

She wasn't sure what was going on. Her mind was hazy and she couldn't move. Was she dreaming? If that's so then she'll just enjoy the dream. She was feeling kinda frustrated anyway since it had been a while since her uncle Daifuku touched her.

The reality however was it wasn't a dream.

"Dude, she fucking taste good!" the man in between her legs moaned out before giving her slit a lick.

"Yeah and she had some nice tits," the other man on her chest breathes out. "She's a big woman. Giants would surely love to screw her. Not too big but not to small she'll break."

The third man, the man who poured the drug on her drink only watched as he jerked himself off. The sight of her being ravaged by his friends was turning him on. He'll have his turn later but for now, he'll just enjoy the show.

"Yeah, we hit a jackpot this time," the third man said. His hand moving fast on his length.

"Heh! Look at how wet she is. That aphrodisiac you put on her drink is quite effective."

The third man moaned as he finally cum. His juice, spilling to the floor of the abandoned house they had dragged the young lady to.

These men we're known for preying on innocent young ladies, defiling them before sending them to the brothel and force them to work. They had quite a reputation in the area and no one really gets in their way.

"Hey, move. I'll put this in," the third man said, pulling a piece of tablet from his 'medicine box'.

"Hey! That one is strong! Are you sure about that?" the first man said with uncertainty.

"Don't worry. There's a three of us jizzing inside her, this will melt in no time."

The second man nodded his head. "Yeah. He's right. I have gallons of spunk to release."

The first one nodded albeit hesitantly. He moved away from the girl's legs to let the third man insert the solid (gel looking) aphrodisiac on her vagina.

"Man, you got her really wet. Look she's flooding. Maybe she was much sluttier than we think," the third man chuckled in amusement as his finger pumped a few times inside of her before slipping the aphrodisiac on her slit.

"Ahhh!"

The effect was instant. The moment the aphrodisiac settled deep inside her, her breathing become more ragged and her moaning had gotten louder.

"Holy shit! That things is pretty effective!" the second man said, laughing. "Where did you get these kind of drugs anyway?"

"Stussy's brothel. I don't know where she got them though. She supplies these to the customers of her brothel. I got them as a part of the payment for the girls I brought her a week ago," the man explained.

"That woman sure had a lot of shady workings," the second one mused.

"Ahhh! No! Please!" the young lady screamed.

"Let's let the medicine settle for a bit," the third man smirked, pulling his friends away from the girl a bit.

"You're cruel," the second man laughed.

"She looks in pain," the first man muttered as he saw tears fell from the girl's eyes.

"Don't worry. She'll feel a lot nor better later," the third man assured him, patting his shoulder.

Their eyes focused on the girl's spread legs. Clear liquid of desperation poured out from her opening, staining the dirty bed they had laid her into. Their cock was beginning to get painful from how full they we're. The sight of her was so arousing, it could make any men cum by just watching.

She was drooling. Her eyes were teary, face contorted in pain and desperation while her pussy was flooding.

"Fuck! Sorry man, but I can't wait anymore," the second man blurted with a pained look. "Can I have the first dibs?"

"Geez, you're so impatient," the third man sighed but made a 'go ahead' motion.

"Heh, thanks." The second man moved in between the girl's spread legs and lined his cock on her quivering slit.

He slowly pushed himself in but before he could fully shear himself, he was grabbed by someone and thrown to the wall, creating a large hole in it and sent him away flying to who knows where.

"Wh-what?!"

The two remaining man froze in mixture of fear and confusion. Their eyes turned to their friend's attacker and saw a... Waist... ? Their eyes slowly trail from that waist up to the chest and the head. By now, they we're looking up. Their body shook as they realized that they we're facing a big man. He was so big, they were sure he could snap them in half with his bare hands.

The girl they kidnapped was very tall. Taller than them but this guy was not just tall, muscular and big, he was also intimidating.

"Wh-wh-who are you?!" the third man questioned as he stepped back desperately, away from the big man.

The man however, ignored him and leaned down to check the girl squirming on the bed.

"(C/n)? (C/n)! Can you hear me?" the man asked.

The girl opened her tightly closed eyes as she strained to look at the man. "U-uncle?"

The two men paled as they heard that. Looks like they took a dangerous woman.

"Uncle... It's hot.... It hurts..." she sobbed.

The man's eyes narrowed as he kook down at the woman's state. After a short while, he turned to the two. "What did you do to her?!" he roared.

The men shrinked in fear at the face of the gigantic man.

The second man then dashed away, screaming bloody murder, forgetting to wear his pants, leaving the third man who was the initiator of everything.

"I... I'm sorry! We'll never do it ever again!" the third man fell on his knees as he begged.

The gigantic man stomped closer to him and grabbed him by the neck, choking him.

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness. I'm asking you what did you do to her?! She's in pain!" he tightened his hold on the man as the man struggled.

"A...aphro....aphrodisiac..." the man choked out.

"What?!"

A box fell on the ground from the man. The gigantic guy turned his eye son it and threw the man through the hole on the wall. He kneeled down and picked the box up and opened it. His eyes narrowed seeing some beans shaped gel medicine's in there. He recognized them as special aphrodisiacs. Daifuku once showed these kind of aphrodisiac gels to him once and explained how to use them, their effects and so on.

His eyes then turned to his niece's spread legs. Taking a deep breath, he took his gloves off and moved in between her legs.

"Sorry, (C/n)," he whispered and pressed point finger inside her slit.

"Ahhh!!!" (C/n) moaned out.

"Shit..." the man cursed as his middle finger followed, earning another moan from his niece. His fingers searched inside her as he tried to locate the aphrodisiac.

He suppressed the moan that was beginning to cone out from him. He wasn't supposed to feel something like pleasure when all he wanted was to take out what those filthy men put inside his niece but the heat and tightness of his niece was giving him strange feelings.

His finger have gone deeper inside her and in there, she felt something solid yet sticky. With his fingers, he took a hold of it and it pulled out.

"Noo! Put it back!" the girl screamed. She was thrashing but not too much. He assumed that the man might have drugged her or something.

The man looked down at the wet and slightly melted aphrodisiac on his finger. Half of it was melted, meaning the effect was already on his niece's body.

He wiped the sticky substance and the girl's juices on the dirty blanket on the bed and picked the girl up. He'll deal with her later but for now, they must return to the ship.

* * *

* * *

* * *

And that was how Katakuri ended up in that position. Helpless and useless.

When he returned with (C/n), everyone was still asleep which he was thankful off. There was no way he would let his men see his niece on that state.

Katakuri quickly brought (C/n) on her room and locked the door. He also trapped (C/n)'s hands and legs with mochi since the effect of the drugs disabling her movement had waned. Being able to move, she tried to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. Left with no choice, he restrained her.

"Uncle... Uncle Katakuri... Please... Fuck me... Fill me with your semen..." she begged through hazy eyes.

Katakuri geittwd his teeth under his scarf. There was no way he would do that. Daifuku mentioned that to quickly negate the aphrodisiac's effect, a man's spunk was necessary. He said, it washes the chemicals and something about the sperm having something that other liquids don't have. He had stopped listening so he wasn't sure what was that.

He could help (C/n) if he would just let himself go. But... Can he really do that? He was forced to put his finger inside her but he wasn't sure he could put his dick inside her just like that.

"NO! NO! NO! IT HUUUUURTTTTS!!!" (C/n) screamed.

He closed his eyes. Can he really do it?

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 


	8. Chapter 8

Katakuri stared down at the medicine tablet on his hand. On his other hand was a glass of water.

He was standing in front of (C/n)'s room where he left her tightly tied up before leaving to buy the medicine she needed.

He could hear (C/n)'s screams and cries. He knew he wanted to help her. That was why he bought the medicine. Yet, he was still hesitant to move.

He knew that once he started, there was no going back. But he also know that it was the only way.

When he went to the medicine dealer, he shown the aphrodisiac (C/n)'s attacker dropped to the seller and asked whether there was a drug that could counter it's effect.

The man told him that there was no such a thing and the only thing he could do was to let it be since it will lose it's effectiveness by itself after a few hours or to 'do the other way'.

Katakuri was so torn on what to do. The best way to do was to just let it pass. Like what the man said, it will lose it's effectiveness by itself. But (C/n) was suffering. Can he really leave her alone on her suffering?

In the end, Katakuri brought a morning-after pill despite of being unsure of what to do.

And now, standing in front of the door of the room where his screaming niece was, he remained undecided.

"UNCLEEE!!!"

Katakuri's eyes widened at that scream. He quickly opened the door and ran inside to check on (C/n).

"(C/n)!!!"

(C/n)'s wrist and knees we're bleeding from the rope. Since he need to leave the ship to get a medicine, he ended up tying her with a rope. His mochi would surely disappear once the ship was out of his range. It seems that (C/n) ended up wounding herself at the rope from trying to get free.

He can't let this go on anymore. She was suffering badly and Katakuri can't handle it anymore. Gritting his teeth, he laid the glass of water and medicine onyhe table beside the bed and with his bare hand, he ripped the rope off, freeing (C/n) from being restrained.

The moment she was free, (C/n) pulled Katakuri's scarf off and wrapped her arms around him before pressing her lips on his. The sudden attack stunned Katakuri for a moment. 

Katakuri wasn't sure if she was in a daze or she couldn't see well but she didn't seem surprised at how he looked. She didn't even mind his sharp teeth, too absorbed in kissing him.

He felt one of her hand crawl down from his neck, down to his chest and finally on the tent that beginning to form in his pants.

"(C/n)! Wait!" Katakuri pulled away and grabbed (C/n)'s hand from his manhood. He gave her a stern look as he tried to get himself back in control.

"Uncle," she sniffed as more tears fell from her eyes. Katakuri's stern look dropped. She was truly in pain.

Katakuri loves his family. After of what happened with Brulee in the past, he swore that he will never let anyone on his family to suffer again. That's why seeing (C/n) in this situation right now was painful to him.

"Here, lie down," he said softly and helped (C/n) down on the bed.

"But uncle-"

"Open your legs wide," he ordered.

(C/n)'s eyes widened in surprise. She wasn't expecting to hear that out of Katakuri's mouth of all people. But hearing that had made her more wet than she was.

"Wh-what-"

"I'm big. I need to prepare you first," he explained as he grabbed (C/n)'s legs and spread them apart.

(C/n) closed her eyes with a moan. She threw her head back on the pillow. More fluid flows out of her as the cold air hit her opening.

Resigning himself to the unavoidable, he took his gloves off and threw it to the side. He then took a deep breath and mentally apologized to Oven as he finally touched (C/n)'s quivering clit.

"Ahhnnn!" (C/n)'s loud moan sounded. Thankfully, everyone was under the power of (C/n)'s devil fruit. They won't wake up no matter how loud (C/n) could get.

"Shit!" he cursed as he felt how wet (C/n) was. The feeling of her slick had some serious effect on him. His manhood was beginning to get painful from being restrained inside the tight pants.

Unable to endure it anymore, he freed his cock from it's restraint. Precum could be seen on tip if it and it was swollen.

"Uncle! Your hand felt so good!"

"Sh-shut up," he groaned. He don't want her to talk. After all, hearing her voice was enough to shake his control. He can't just fuck her without preparation. She'll break. At least that was what he heard from Daifuku's perverted stories. Any woman they (the triplets) wanted to sleep with needed to be prepared first or else she'll break.

As far as Katakuri knows, (C/n) is a virgin. And since he had never been with a woman before, he wouldn't know the difference of being inside a virgin woman or a not virgin woman.

Katakuri stroked (C/n)'s clit making the girl scream more loudly. It seems that it was too much for her. Maybe because he had left her alone for too long. She was very sensitive.

Deciding that it won't do her good if he continue to stimulate her clit, he finally decided to put two of his fingers inside her.

"Gyaa!"

She was flooding. Heavy breaths slipped from his lips as he tried his best to keep himself under control.

He keep reminding himself that he was not doing it for his pleasure but to help (C/n), yet his cock has it's mind of it's own. It wants nothing more than to dive on (C/n)'s wet cavern.

His fingers slip in and out, sometimes making scissoring motion inside her, rhythem getting faster and faster as he slowly lose his control over himself.

(C/n) was moaning. He was moaning. The only sound that could be heard was their joined voices and the sound of his fingers slipping in and out of her.

"I'm coming!" (C/n) screamed.

Katakuri felt more liquid squirt out of her. His hands now soaked with her juices.

He pulled his fingers out of her and looked down at the state of his hand. He wasn't sure what kind of insanity have gone through him but he suddenly moved his hand to his lips and licked his hand, tasting (C/n)'s juice.

As if it was an aphrodisiac itself, the taste of (C/n)'s cum took Katakuri's remaining self control.

With a violent tug, Katakuri pulled (C/n)'s legs apart and thrust his cock inside her.

"Ahh!" (C/n) screamed. That didn't deter the Sweets Commander. He pulled and trusted more strongly inside.

"Uncle!!! Faster!"

More than happy to oblige, he hasten his pace. (C/n) don't need gentle loving right now. She need a violent fuck that won't let her walk for days.

She was left alone for a while and so, she came too fast. Still, Katakuri continued to slam his hips on her, making her cum again and again.

She was too sensitive, tears we're falling from her eyes, unable to endure the oversensitivity anymore. Yet, she wanted more. And lucky for her, her uncle looked like he was very willing to provide her more.

Already lost all his self control, he fucked (C/n) totally forgetting all his hesitations a few moments ago.

He knew he would regret it later. Even if it was to help (C/n), he knew he would still regret it later. But right now, he couldn't stop. He was helping (C/n) but at the same time, he was doing it for himself. For the lust that he was feeling as he see (C/n)'s erotic face and hear her erotic moans.

"(C/n)," he whispered as he leaned closer to her face.

"U-uncle..." her blurry eyes turned to him, trying to focus.

He smiled gently. "This is just a dream." And with that, he came.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a explicit chapter. No warnings this time.

"Princess! Are you alright?!" Oven barged into (C/n)'s room.

"Papa?"

"My princess!"

Katakuri told him that his daughter was poisoned by an enemy. He was actually leaving Totto Land to do some errand for his mother but was informed of Katakuri and (C/n)'s arrival. He decided to see his daughter first but in his way, he saw Katakuri. Like usual, he greeted his brother. But then, Katakuri told him about what happened to (C/n).

Oven gently stroked her cheek as he look down at her worriedly. She looked really pale. Katakuri said that she already taken an antidote so she was already safe but he was still worried.

"Papa, I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I didn't listen to uncle and left the ship. Then those men..."

"Sshh... It's okay now," he whispered in a gentle tone and hugged her. "You have taken an antidote. The poison is gone. You just need to rest."

"Poison? Wha- Oh," (C/n) clamped her mouth shut. His uncle probably told her father that. She has no idea why her uncle Katakuri lied to her father but if he thinks it was the right thing to do, then (C/n) won't say anything.

(C/n)'s memory was a little blurred. She remembered leaving the ship, going to that club, drinking and being touched by those men. She also remembered her uncle carrying her back to the ship after saving her. But after that was all blurry. She has no idea what happened after that.

"This is all Katakuri's fault. He was supposed to watch over you," her father scowled, blaming Katakuri.

"No papa! It's not uncle's fault! He told me not to leave the ship! But I still did! Besides he can't watch me all the time since he has some errands to do! Please don't be angry at him."

Oven sighed. She was right. Katakuri can't watch over her all the time. Also, if there was someone who was at fault here, it was him. He was the one who forced Katakuri to bring (C/n) with him despite knowing he'll be going to a dangerous place instead of letting her stay with Daifuku's where it was safe. Just because of his jealousy.

He was suspicious of Daifuku's, yes. But the main reason why he didn't want to let (C/n) to stay with Daifuku was because he was jealous. He don't have a proof that (C/n) and Daifuku's was in an illicit relationship but he was still jealous. Not only because (C/n) moaned out Daifuku's name on her sleep but also because she knew that the two we're close.

Even before he realized his feeling for his daughter, he has always been envious of Daifuku. Sure, he and (C/n) we're close as a father and daughter but he was busier than Daifuku so he has no choice but to leave her to him. She spend more time with Daifuku than with him. It was obvious that she adores his brother. It wouldn't even surprise him if the reason why (C/n) suddenly moaned Daifuku's name that one time was because she was secretly in love with him.

"Ugh..." (C/n) groaned, feeling the pain all over her body, specially her lower part. Was she raped? But she remembered being saved before those guys could get far!

"You should sleep," Oven said and tucked her in.

"Are you leaving, papa?" she asked.

Oven gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, princess. Mama wanted me to retrieve something for her."

(C/n) pouted. Why do he have to leave when she wasn't feeling well?

"I promise to finish it as fast as I can and return to you, okay?"

(C/n) sighed. "Fine."

As if he'll listen to her if she ask him to stay. Her father was always like that. Do his errand and leave her to whoever was free. To him, doing his job was important. Sometimes, she feel like his job was more important than her. Of course, she knew her grandmother's orders we're absolute. But still, all she was asking was just a little more time.

"Go now," (C/n) turned her back to her father.

"(C/n), please don't be mad," she heard her father sighed.

(C/n) closed her eyes, ignoring him. Maybe she'll just pretend to be asleep.

Letting out another sigh again, Oven turned and left the room, closing the door behind him

Once new as gone, (C/n) opened her eyes and turned to the door with sad eyes. "You're always away whenever I need you the most."

Now alone on her room, (Cn) was feeling lonely. She have a big family. Yet, there we're times when she feel so alone.

She wasn't really close to her grandmother. (C/n) hates that she always send her father away so she don't really like her grandmother.

She don't really get along that much with some of her uncles and aunts. She hated Flampe and she knows Flampe hated her as well. The younger ones we're so annoying, she hates being on the same room with them. The females on the decuplets we're annoying as well. Same with Mascarpone and Joscarpone. The others we're so busy to pay her any attention and most of them didn't want to 'babysit' her because according to them, she was a spoiled brat. The only two who actually didn't find her a bother was her 'real' uncles, Katakuri and Daifuku.

Katakuri did complains about her but he do care. He made sure she was safe and watched over her. 

Daifuku was the same even before the transition of their relationship happened. Now, he was still the same caring uncle although he gets really rough in bed.

Thinking about it, maybe that was why he was so desperate to feel loved. Because despite of having a large family, only few cares about her. Maybe she ended up wanting her father like how she wanted him now was because she wanted all of him. She wanted him to be hers fully. Maybe she ended up having an illicit relationship with her uncle Daifuku because she wanted to feel that she had someone who cares. Maybe she ended up having a twisted fascination because she was so lonely. Very lonely.

(C/n) shook her head and chuckled. She closed her eyes. "Why am I acting so weak now?"

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
